Wild Ninjas
by Aqua Shadow
Summary: All of the red rangers have been males- until the Wild Ninja Rangers. A forbidden love brought 2 forbidden suiters 2gether long ago and now the youngest group of rangers ever are led by Lily Daniels. Before she can try 2 win her love she has 2 save the...
1. Prologue

Wild Ninja Rangers*~~  
  
Prologue*~~  
  
Girl*~~  
Princess Shayla poked her head around the statue of Nepertiti. "Sister, Shiara!" she hissed.  
  
A beautiful girl about 16 with long wavy brown hair and sea green eyes pulled away from a young man with short brown hair. "Good-bye Master Chang," said Shiara softly.  
  
"Good-bye Princess Shiara," Chang whispered back. He headed in the opposite direction of Shiara. About a mile away a sleek black horse with silver eyes was tied up.  
  
"Let us return to our training my brother," said the horse. It turned into a man with long black hair tied back in a pony tail with a black hat on his head. He had silver eyes.  
  
"You must be the horse, for if we are spotted they will only see me," Chang said sharply.  
  
"Yes," replied his younger brother, Zuu Chang. "Hop on, Chi."  
  
Chi Chang swung his leg on the black horse that was his brother. They rode far from Animarium, to the new Wind Ninja Academy.  
  
"Shiara we must be more careful," Shayla said as they walked quickly towards Shiara's room.  
  
"Why?" asked the cheerful and carefree Shiara.  
  
"Because, neither of us should be having these romances. They are forbidden and now that danger is approaching it will be harder for you to see Chi, let alone have no one else there. Even I shall not be able to have time with just Merric and myself," Shayla said softy.  
  
"I understand. I sense a dark time approaching," Shiara said.  
  
"We must be very, very careful from now on," Shayla said. They were walking into Shiara's rooms. They were hit with a blast of red; neither paid it any mind though.  
  
Shiara's room had always been very red. Shiara took off her soaking wet dress. She dried off with a towel and put on a dress identical to Shayla's but red.  
  
"Father awaits us at the meeting," Shayla said. The sisters walked out and were met with Merric. He dragged Shayla to a dark corner and locked his lips over her. Shiara waited silently.  
  
They then proceeded down to a pair of large oak doors.  
Shiara looked around for her sister's love with fear. She felt the King Org make the earth shake with his giant step. 'I refuse to believe that was the last time I'd see my love!' Shiara screamed mentally.  
  
She stayed low to the ground and rushed towards the deep woods of Animarium. There was her sleek black horse, Nepetiti. She swung herself up and muttered a spell. They vanished.  
  
Or that was what it seemed. They were invisible- for the time being. She rode hard and fast towards the Wind Ninja Academy.  
  
She rushed into her love's chambers, completely out of breath. He looked up. He saw the pain in her eyes and knew what had happened. He hugged her close.  
  
They began kissing, it was a hot kiss, full of lust. Chi brought her to his bed.  
  
Three days later Chi kissed her lips softly. They stood on the edge of a piece of very wild land. Upon it was the Wild Ninja Academy. It seemed a temple. Surrounding it was wilderness.  
  
"You are not safe otherwise, my love," Chi whispered. They kissed one last time. Chi backed away with tearful eyes. The land rose into the sky.  
  
Shiara felt the spell taking its effects. She was just entering the temple school when she saw, in a distance, Animarium. She felt a tear fall down her cheek as she lay down on a rock stretcher.  
  
Her dress fell off the side slightly as she felt herself fully under the deep sleep spell.  
  
Three thousand (or three years longer than it was for Princess Shayla) years later, a boy with messy charcoal black hair dropped from a crashing plane, onto the floating land- Ninja Falls. 


	2. Memories

Wild Ninjas*~~  
  
Chapter One*~~  
  
Memories*~~  
  
"And you think you can just do that?" asked Shiara, glaring at Chi.  
  
"Yup," he said. He swung her into his arms and kissed her lips softly.  
  
"We interrupting anything interesting?" asked a sly male voice.  
  
"Very funny Jess Owens!" Shiara snapped.  
  
"I know," he said smugly, blowing on his hand and rubbing it on his chest.  
  
"Grow up," said Tia, she whacked him on the back of his head and plopped onto the red silk cushion that was on the stone bench.  
  
"She's got you there, mate," said Oliver, his voice dripping with an Irish accent.  
  
"Caught in the act!" added Harry added as he went and sat on top of the wooden table.  
  
"Which one of them?" said a female voice. A second later Lily jumped from the tree above the table and landed neatly on Harry's lap. She hopped off and went to snag Jess's ear.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jess shrieked.  
  
"Oh come on, you fight orgs and little symbol covered red men that seem to multiply every second, this cannot hurt!" Lily said, laughing. He flinched. "Two for flinching," she said and kissed his cheek lightly twice.  
  
"You are mean," Jess said pouting.  
  
"Oh, go snog Tia or something," Lily said. Tia and Jess turned bright red. "Oops!"  
  
"Ah, hiding a little secret, are we?" asked a husky male voice from the trees.  
  
"Unlike you, Sam, not all of us are blind," Chi said.  
  
"Or blond," added Tia.  
  
"I'll take that as an insult," Sam said as he came into view.  
  
"Dude, it was a dis," Harry said.  
  
"Ouch," Oliver said.  
  
"Hey, you remember when all of this started?" asked Shiara softly.  
  
"Yeah, when I parachuted from a plane and landed on the floating all holy Ninja Falls. That water is cold by the way," Harry said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK ONE YEAR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A boy with charcoal black hair and bright blue eyes (Harry Evans) felt the heat on his neck. The plane was on fire- or at least the second- class aisle was. He felt his mother kiss his cheek before the door opened and the air sucked him out.  
  
As Harry watched the plane spiral away he pulled the cord and he heard the parachute fly out.  
  
He floated down until he hit solid ground. He looked around him.  
  
There was a giant old marble temple in front of him. "I couldn't have fallen far enough," Harry though out loud. He walked inside.  
  
About half-way through a hallway he saw that one of the many oak doors was open.  
  
He walked inside and stopped dead. There- her red dress falling off the sides of the stone stretcher- was a girl who looked about 19. She wasn't moving.  
  
Harry was just 13 yesterday but he knew how to do CPR. He rushed over and desperately tried to wake her. He put his mouth to hers.  
  
Her eyes flew open. Harry jumped back. Slowly she sat up. "Who are you?"  
  
"H-Harry, Harry Evans," stuttered Harry. (obviously)  
  
"Harry Evans, you have just walked into a life of hardship. Welcome to the Wild Ninja Power Rangers. Headquarters- here at Ninja Falls."  
  
Harry's blue eyes were full of amazement.  
  
A/N Shiara aged once every thousand years 


	3. Oliver and Jess

Wild Ninja Rangers*~~  
  
Chapter Two*~~  
  
Oliver and Jess*~~  
  
Harry fingered the silver phone in his hand. It was like the Wild Force's Growl phone but had a symbol on it. The yellow symbol of lightning was on the front. "So, what's his name?"  
  
"Oliver," Shiara said as she threw Harry an apple. "Oliver Daggers. He's Irish. You'll find him at the local private school in Adria, Scotland." Shiara tossed his the final necessity for his trip. His back pack.  
  
Harry laughed and took a different silver phone off of the table. This time the symbol was black. "See you in a week," Harry said, waving to Shiara.  
  
"Good luck, my yellow ranger," Shiara called, smiling and waving at the boy.  
  
"I might need it!" Shiara laughed. She glanced at the table.  
  
"HARRY EVANS! You dunderhead, you forgot your tickets. Oh honestly," Shiara said, shaking her head as he grabbed them and dashed off towards Elm Grove's airport.  
  
*********  
  
It was a misty day in Scotland. Oliver's school had said they could go into town on weekends with permission from their guardian. But for Oliver, the school's governors were his guardian.  
  
As a young boy one of them found him on the streets and brought him back. They took a fancy to him and took care of him. They wait until the day he chooses to leave with happiness.  
  
"V!" called his friend, Peter Browning. Everyone called him V instead of Oliver.  
  
"What junk did you find this time?" asked Oliver in an amused way.  
  
"It isn't junk," Peter insisted. "I found it in the street. It's like a giant marble." He held out a black tinted glass ball. It was about the size of a ping pong ball. An indistinctive animal was inside, standing on what looked like a mountain.  
  
"It's amazing," Oliver said, staring transfixed. Peter took one look at his face and smiled.  
  
"You take it, V," Peter shoved it into his friends hands. Oliver stared bewildered before repeating his thanks over and over.  
  
"Where is it!?!" Harry groaned loudly. He was in Ardia the village closest to Oliver's school. He had passed a sop to pause and look at the marbles. He had slipped his hand in his pocket to move his hands along the Black Earth Panther crystal, but ti wasn't there.  
  
"You loose something?" asked a boy. I turned around. It wasn't Oliver, this guy's accent was Mexican and Scottish mixed.  
  
"Yes, it's a marble. A big one," I said.  
  
"Hmm, maybe Peter has seen it," the boys said thoughtfully. "Let us find him. I'm Miko by the way. Miko Rivieran."  
  
"Harry Evans." They walked quickly to a different street where two boys were talking.  
  
"Peter, V!" he called. They turned around. Harry's eyes focused hard on the taller boy. His face looked like Oliver's but this boys hair was black to bleach, not powder brown.  
  
"Miko, are you harassing people again?" asked the shorter one.  
  
"This is Peter and V. They are VERY rude people," Miko said stoutly.  
  
"Hey, Pete said that, not ME!" V defended.  
  
"V, odd name," Harry said. But before anyone could respond a cool voice sounded behind them.  
  
"Poor, orphan Oliver," snarled a boy's voice.  
  
"Gotten anyone else killed?" hissed a girl. Harry turned ot see what looked like boy girl twins.  
  
"He didn't kill Bess, she vanished!" snapped Peter.  
  
"Shut-up, farm boy," the girl said.  
  
"Only when you get the thing that died in your ass out, Batters," retorted Miko.  
  
"Dirty Mexican," said the boy.  
  
"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" asked Harry coolly. He didn't exactly like the orphan comment, seeing as a few weeks ago he'd lost his parents in a plane crash he'd only nearly escaped.  
  
"Who are you? A street peddler?" asked the boy.  
  
"American," snapped Harry.  
  
"Oh, well that explains a lot," sniffed the girl.  
  
"Oh, shut-up. Doesn't something else have to crawl up your ass?" said V.  
  
"Watch it Oliver the orphan," snided the girl.  
  
"Go to hell," Oliver replied.  
  
"You aren't worth our time." With those words the twins left.  
  
"Oliver who?" asked Harry quickly.  
  
"Oliver Daggers," Oliver said. "Everyone calls me V. Personally I hate my name, but I get over it."  
  
"O-oliver Daggers," Harry repeated, his eyes wide.  
  
"Um, yes," Oliver said.  
  
"Right then, didn't you loose something?" asked Miko.  
  
"No, it's okay, no big deal," Harry said, seeing the sphere shaped lump in Oliver's pocket. Harry scuttled away quickly.  
  
A few days later Harry waited impatiently outside of the headmaster's office. Oliver Daggers was supposed to be meeting him there. "Come on!" he muttered.  
  
He whirled at the sound of footsteps. There stood Oliver Daggers. "Harry?"  
  
"Oliver, I have to talk to you. It's about that sphere marble thing you found," Harry said urgently. "Your headmaster said we could use his office."  
  
Harry pulled Oliver inside. "What's so important?"  
  
"Well, have you ever heard of the different groups of Power Rangers there are scattered across America? Well, I'm one of them. I'm the yellow Wild Ninja Ranger," Harry let this sink in.  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" asked Oliver.  
  
"You didn't get the crystal by coincidence. It was meant for you. You are destined to become the black Wild Ninja Power Ranger. I know it sounds crazy but hey, I parachuted form a burning plane onto a floating piece of land," Harry said.  
  
"The... but why pick me? I'm just a little Irish orphan boy!" Oliver said, staring at the crystal in his palm.  
  
"Because, you are more powerful than you think. And it's fate. Here, this is for you. It's a Wild Phone," Harry explained. "Hit this button and say Wild Ninja and you'll transform into the black ranger."  
  
"But you live in America, how can I possibly help you?" asked Oliver, staring at the symbol on the phone.  
  
"You can come back with me," Harry said, meeting his gaze. "Get transferred to Elm Grove Grade School."  
  
"I-I guess..."  
  
******************  
  
Oliver and Harry were tossing the hacky sack back and forth as Shiara went through there stuff. "Mommy, will you stop?" asked Oliver mockingly. It was one month later and the two were going to go to find their navy ranger, Jess Owens, in the Bahamas.  
  
"Ready to rumble?" asked Harry, stuffing the hacky sack into his bag.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Oliver said, grabbing his own bag.  
  
Six hours later they were landing in the Bahamas. "Ah! Clean air!" Harry said, spinning in a circle.  
  
"Like Elm Grove's isn't?" asked Oliver, grinning. The two boys went to their hotel and then walked around the streets.  
  
"Watch out!" yelled a girl. They spun around and jumped aside. A young Asian looking boy flew by ob a skateboard. The girl behind him stopped right next to them.  
  
"Who are you?' asked Oliver.  
  
"Nice tact," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm Emily. JESS!" she yelled. Jess came back and stopped.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"WHAT?!" Emily tried tackling him.  
  
"Too, slow cuz," Jess said, grinning.  
  
"You nearly ran these guys over!"  
  
"Sorry, dudes," Jess said, still grinning.  
  
"No problem. Hey you wouldn't happen to be Jess Owens, would you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Have you found any large navy tinted marbles?" asked Oliver.  
  
"Yes, here," Jess pulled a chain out on his shirt. Connected to the bottom was the sphere. "Found it a few weeks ago on the beach. Is it yours?"  
  
"No, but we need to talk to you in private about it," said Harry. Jess looked hardly at Emily.  
  
"Whatever, I'm outta here," said the pretty girl. She put her sunglasses back on her eyes and rocketed off on her roller blades, to a small group of different colored girls. (red, black, white, tan, freckle)  
  
"So?" Jess said turning around.  
  
"Well, this may sound crazy but you're a Power Ranger," Oliver said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, have you ever heard of the different groups of Power Rangers there are scattered across America? Well, I'm one of them. I'm the black Wild Ninja Ranger and Harry here is the yellow," Oliver said.  
  
"Right, how would I be a ranger? I mean I live here in the Bahamas- or for the current moment I do. I move a lot," Jess said.  
  
"You didn't get the crystal by coincidence. It was meant for you. You are destined to become the black Wild Ninja Power Ranger. I know it sounds crazy but hey, V thought so at first!" Harry said. He pointed to Oliver. "Then again, he is Oliver. OUCH! I did NOT need you to throw a nut at me!"  
  
"Yes you did," Oliver said stoutly. "So, what do you say to moving to the states?"  
  
"Yeah right. The only way I could go is if I went to a boarding house," Jess said.  
  
"Then say the WN Boarding School has offered you a complete scholarship," Harry suggested.  
  
"That's actually a good idea!" exclaimed Jess. "Follow me."  
  
**************************  
  
The three boys sat around Shiara. There was a man next to her. "So, you're telling us that while we go searching for the rangers you spend your time looking for a cript in which Chi was under a spell?" asked Jess.  
  
"Yes, and now I have found him," Shiara said.  
  
"I think they got that," Chi said. Shiara whacked him.  
  
"Oh, stop. Now, Chi will teach you to harness your ninja souls and powers. I will help you with your animal related abilities," Shiara explained.  
  
"Right, time for lesson one, the basics," Chi said, standing up.  
  
"Chi, we should wait for the other two rangers," Shiara said. 


	4. A Girl! Grr

Wild Ninja Rangers*~~  
  
Chapter Three*~~  
  
A Girl! Grr...*~~  
  
Oliver burped loudly. "Nice one!" Chi commented. He was sitting on top of the table, carving something that seemed like a bird.  
  
"I can beat that," Jess said. And he proved it.  
  
"Oooh, I ain't even gonna try," Harry said.  
  
"Boys are so disgusting," Shiara muttered.  
  
"Hmm?" asked Chi innocently. Shiara tossed a carrot at him.  
  
"You heard me! I have our new ranger though," Shiara said. Everyone stopped goofing around and they sat at the tale.  
  
"So, who is it and where are we headed?" asked Harry.  
  
"You'll be going to Canada. Her name is Tia Edler," Shiara said.  
  
"A girl!" exclaimed the three rangers. Chi laughed and Shiara narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Yes, a girl," she said thinly.  
  
"Grr..." the three muttered.  
  
"Oh, come on, what's the big deal?" asked Chi as Shiara went to get their bags.  
  
"Hello! Girls aren't very good fighters," Jess said.  
  
"They're too fragile," said Oliver. Harry nodded slightly. Shiara had heard that. She smiled, and set the bags down silently. Chi knew she'd do this.  
  
In a swift movement she had launched onto Chi and knocked him down. He popped up and threw her off. Shiara skidded to a halt and turned around. She placed a well aimed kick and Chi fell.  
  
"See, girls fight fine, even in dresses," Shiara said, helping Chi up. "Now get gong, and BE NICE!"  
  
Tia was sitting on the peer. She looked out at the sea. She loved Canada but America... wow. She shook her head and listened to the group of people next to her.  
  
She had no idea who they were but she loved listening to the things tourists said. It was amusing to hear their misconceptions of her country. But this time their topic was odd. They were a good distance away but Kara had good ears.  
  
"Why would it come back down Cole?" asked the dark haired girl.  
  
"Not even the Princess gets it," Cole replied. "Alyssa, there have been no attacks, no one gets it."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Quiet, you don't get it, Danny," said the blond haired girl. Danny tuck his tongue out. "How mature."  
  
"Shut up, Taylor," he snapped.  
  
"Grouchy?" asked the last boy.  
  
"Max," warned Danny. Cole and Alyssa sniggered.  
  
"Okay, so why did Merric send us here?" asked Taylor.  
  
"He said he had a feeling," Cole replied.  
  
"Where are he and Shayla?" asked Danny.  
  
"Where do you think?" asked Max.  
  
"You guys," Alyssa said lightly.  
  
"Look, if the Animarium is back that means that the orgs will be too," Taylor said.  
  
"Let's just enjoy the org free moment," Max suggested.  
  
"Come on Tay, we'll go shopping and leave he boys to do stupid boy things," Alyssa said. The girls walked off before the boys really heard what they said.  
  
"HEY!" they said in unison. Tia couldn't help it, she sniggered. They glanced at her but her eyes were fixed lightly on the ocean. She was good at this. The boys walked away as six teenagers sat down on the other side of her.  
  
"Come on, a talking rodent isn't that bad,"a boy in green said.  
  
"Uh, dude, it's pretty bad Cam," said a boy in yellow.  
  
"Dustin thin about it. Who here would choose a cockroach over a guinea pig?" asked Cam.  
  
"Oh," Dustin said.  
  
"So, Blake, Tori where were you two last night?" asked a boy in maroon. The girl in aqua and the boy in navy both went red.  
  
"Knock it off, Hunter," Blake said.  
  
"Ooh, you got a dis," said the boy in bright red.  
  
"Don't make me start on you Shane," Tori said. Shane pretended to die. Tia shook her head.  
  
"Come on, before Lothor attacks or something," said Shane. They wondered off.  
  
Much to Tia's pleasure three boys about 12 (her age) sat down a few hours later.  
  
"Can you believe it?" moaned one in blue.  
  
"No this isn't gonna end well Jess," said one in yellow.  
  
"Duh, Harry, duh," said the last, a boy in black.  
  
"So, Oliver, any ideas where to find this girl?" asked Jess.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" asked Oliver.  
  
"Because," Harry said.  
  
"Have you ever met anyone named Tia?" asked Oliver curiously.  
  
"No, or anyone with the last name Edler. Not a common name," Harry said.  
  
"Your right, it isn't," said Tia, standing up and walking over.  
  
"Um, hello," said Jess.  
  
"Jess Owens said hello?" asked a "flabbergasted" Harry. Oliver grinned.  
  
"Can we help you.........?" asked Oliver  
  
"Yes, I wqas wondering why you were talking about me," Tia said.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Jess.  
  
"Tia Edler," she said.  
  
"Do you have a giant marble tinted aqua?" asked Oliver.  
  
"Yes," said Tia carefully, pulling out the chain on her neck.  
  
"Right, you explain Evans," said Jess to Harry.  
  
"Well..." (u all know the story!) 


End file.
